


The Kiss

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny leans on Chin and things happen<br/>based on the episode 1.08 Mana'O</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche`<br/>prompt: drunken kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

He had a nice buzz going by the time Chin found him at the bar. Of course it would be Chin who came to look for him. He was the one person who knew firsthand what it was like to be branded dirty. 

It was Chin who took him home after a few more beers and a lot of conversation about Meka he left buzzed behind. So when Chin helped him into his apartment it seemed natural for him to turn and push him into the wall and kiss him. Somehow it registered he wasn't being kissed back but as he was about to pull back, he felt the change in Chin and his kiss being returned.

When they finally broke the kiss and Chin put him to bed he wondered if either one of them would ever say anything about the kiss.


End file.
